


Another Hero, Another Mindless Crime

by MsFaust



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, We Will Rock You - Elton/May/Taylor
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen, Mobians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: On the verge of robotization, Khashoggi receives an unexpected second chance.





	

Trapped within the roboticizing tube, Khashoggi closed his eyes, calmly accepting his fate. He refused to bow his head, determined to maintain his dignity even though his life was about to be wiped away.

_For years, I served Her Highness faithfully,_ he thought. _True, there were times when I wanted to speak up, but I knew what would happen if I dared to get in her way. But she intends to roboticize an entire sector, and make it look like Mobians killed them, giving her an excuse to wage war on them. That, I cannot--and will not--do. And if it means becoming another robotic slave of hers, then so be it._

"Hey, over here!"

The unexpected sound of a non-robotic voice made Khashoggi open his eyes. Looking over towards the door, he saw two Mobians--a bat with wild blonde hair in a corset and fishnet emsemble, and a cat with a robotic right arm and legs--entering.

_Meat and Brit_ , he realized. _That's what they called each other. I remember how she rescued him before he could be fully roboticized._

"Well, well, what do you know?" Brit gave a smirk. "Guess not even Queenie's right hand man is safe from the roboticizer, huh?"

"Brit, behave!" Meat snapped. She walked up to the tube. "Y'know, if our sabotage attempt was successful, you won't end up a mindless hunk of scrap metal."

Khashoggi raised an eyebrow. "You tried to sabotage the roboticizer?"

"Damn right we did." A walrus Mobian with blonde braid and a headband--Pop, if he recalled correctly--had joined them. "If it works, the Killer Queen's plans will completely go up in smoke. You know what she's planning, don't you."

"I do," Khasshogi replied. "And that's why I'm in here."

The three gave him a long, hard look, then...

"You're serious," Brit said flatly.

"I served her faithfully for a long time," Khashoggi said. "No matter what she asked of me, I did it, no matter how reluctantly. But now...now she has gone too far."

"Want us to let you out?" Pop asked. "I know you're our enemy and all, but..."

"No." Khashoggi's voice was devoid of fear. "Whatever happens, I'm not going to run. If your sabotage failed, then I ask only that you make it quick."

"And if it succeeds?" Meat asked.

"Then I will join you," Khashoggi replied. "For robotization is essentially death, and I will not be a party to genocide."

With that, he closed his eyes, as a beam of light came down upon him.

He expected to feel his mind being erased, and his body becoming cold metal. Instead, he felt an odd tingling, and the sensation of being molded like clay--parts of him being shortened, lengthened, or moved around. It was strange, but not unpleasant.

Opening his eyes once more, he saw the three rebels had been joined by two hedgehog Mobians. One was male, had black fur with bright yellow streaks, and wore a black jacket over a white shirt. The other was female, had dark purple fur and black hair, and was clad in a red and black outfit similar to Meat's attire. He recognized the two as the ones who had escaped police custody not too long ago.

"Looks like it worked, Pop," the boy said, looking at Khashoggi with a mix of surprise and delight.

Slowly, the Killer Queen's former aid looked down at himself, seeing that his arms were now covered in light blue feathers. Further examination revealed that he now resembled a humanoid peacock.

"I'm...a Mobian?"

"Ordinary humans don't stand a chance against the Killer Queen," Pop explained. "So I came up with a way to convert the Roboticizer into a Mobianizer. It was pretty difficult, seeing as how I didn't have the complete layout..."

"Make with the 'splainy later," interrupted the girl hedgehog. "We got prisoners to break out."

"If I might ask." Khashoggi rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as the group walked out. "The arrest forms listed these two as Jason and Lisa, but...those aren't the names their parents gave them."

"Name's Scaramouche," the girl said. "Don't you forget it."

"And I'm Galileo," the boy replied. "Galileo Figaro."


End file.
